


of rainy days and cuddles

by dameronpoe



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameronpoe/pseuds/dameronpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some tooth-rotting taekbin fluff!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	of rainy days and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> some tooth-rotting taekbin fluff!!

“It's raining cats and dogs outside,” Hongbin says as he watches the downpour from the windowsill of their shared bedroom. He just got out of the shower, rivulets of water still dripping from his hair onto the towel draped around his shoulders. The water was hot but the moment he got out of the bath, the cold air of the night had him shivering. He glances over Taekwoon, who's lying at the bed, eyes closed and humming softly with earphones plugged into his ears. Hongbin smiles to himself as he padded towards the bed, draping his damp towel on a chair on the way.

He sits down next to Taekwoon and playfully pokes his leg with his cold finger. After getting no response from the older man, Hongbin jumps down next to him—sending tiny droplets of water from his hair flying.

Taekwoon opens his eyes at the intrusion and removes his earphones. He squints down on his boyfriend, who has curled up next to him. “Your hair's still wet,” Taekwoon says. “I know,” Hongbin replies as he scoots closer to Taekwoon—eyes now closed—to make himself more comfortable. Taekwoon sighs and doesn't say anything more. Hongbin drapes an arm over Taekwoon and sighs contentedly. “You're so warm, Taekwoon,” he says softly. “And you're so cold,” Taekwoon answers, reaching out and gently pushing away wet strands of hair from Hongbin's forehead. Hongbin chuckles and holds Taekwoon tighter, digging cold fingers into the fabric of Taekwoon’s warm cotton sweater. “You're going to catch a cold if you don't wear your shirt,” Taekwoon says. Hongbin hums in reply but doesn't budge from his position.

“I think I'm good like this,” Hongbin says eventually. Taekwoon sighs and pulls up the duvet to cover the two of them before pressing a tender kiss on Hongbin’s temple. Hongbin responds by whispering a soft ‘ _I love you_ ’ to Taekwoon’s ear.

Hongbin hears thunder and the rain outside pouring down harder by the minute but Taekwoon’s heartbeat rings louder in his ears.


End file.
